Never Lost
by randomgirlsnitch
Summary: What would have happened is Axel hadn't kidnapped Kairi from Twilight Town? This is what I think.
1. Prologue

1. Prologue (Edited)

a/n: Ok, this is my first ever fic, so be nice! Written (and named) with help from my friend volume-5.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places etc. in this story, they belong to Square-Enix.

Never Lost

Prologue

A girl with red-brown hair stands at the beach looking out over the water. Behind her is a small shack, and several trees. She's on an island.

She watches the waves come in; her long hair is tossing in the breeze. A sigh escapes her as she looks out at the horizon, and her blue eyes look sad. "Maybe... waiting isn't good enough." She says quietly.

She hears a voice behind her say: "My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?"

She spins around at the voice, and sees someone standing behind her. He looks to be about 20, with spiky red hair and tattoos under his green eyes. He is wearing a black cloak.

"Who are you?" she asks nervously, shuffling her feet.

"Axel" replies the man "I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't we go see him?" He holds out his hand in an invitation.

The girl looks at him, surprised. "...Sora?" she asks.

A dog barks behind her, startling her. Then, they hear a whistle and a swirling black portal appears in the air. The dog, hearing the whistle runs towards the portal before stopping and barking at the girl.

The man named Axel speaks to her.

"We have something in common." He says, "You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey, I feel like we're friends already.

The girl pauses, before making up her mind. "You're not acting very friendly!" she yells as she follows the dog through the portal.

The man frowns in annoyance before creating his own portal and leaving the island.

a/n: Did you like it??? Review please, so I know what people think!


	2. New Friends

a/n: Ok, this is my first ever fic, so be nice! Written (and named) with help from my friend volume-5.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places etc. in this story, they belong to Square-Enix.

Never Lost

Chapter 1 (edited)

In a small city, a bell is chiming. The sunset sky is filled with the sound of birds singing. Hidden at the end of an alleyway deep inside the city is a room. Inside are three best friends, talking quietly. Hayner, Pence and Olette, in their Usual Spot.

"I wonder when Sora's gonna come back and visit us...?" Wonders Hayner, from his seat on a desk.

He stands up and starts throwing darts at a dart board pinned to the wall.

"I dunno, but he said he'll come back soon, so I guess we just have to wait." replies Olette. She stands up to join him, her orange dress rustling around her legs.

"Hey look!" cries Pence suddenly, jumping up, and pointing to the wall behind Hayner, where a portal has opened. Hayner and Olette turn just in time to see a girl and a dog fall out of the portal. The portal closes and the girl collapses on the ground.

They run to her, and as they get there, she stirs.

"You ok?" asked Hayner.

She groans and sits up, her blue eyes blinking dazedly as she takes in the room and the people in front of her. "What…?" she says drowsily.

"You and that dog just came flying out of a hole in the wall!" Exclaims Pence excitedly. "You nearly gave us heart attacks!"

Olette offers her a hand and pulls her to her feet. "What's your name?" She asks.

The girl stands up and sighs "My name's Kairi," She says with a hesitant smile, "and I'm looking for my friend Sora." She explains.

"Sora!?" Cries Pence "Sora was here just a while ago!"

"Really?" asks Kairi hopefully, her eyes lighting up. "With spiky brown hair and..."

"Yep, that's him" replies Hayner. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Well, we used to live on the same island" she begins "Me, Sora and Riku... We were best friends. But then one day we were separated and taken to different worlds. Sora saved me, but he and Riku got left behind when I went back to the Island. Sora promised that he'd come back to me, but he never did, so I decide to come looking." She sighs "I ran through a portal, and ended up here."

"What a romantic story!" sighs Olette.

"Well, if you stick around, Sora's bound to show up." Says Pence with a cheerful smile.

Hayner nods "Yeah, he said he's coming back."

"And while we're waiting, you can try some sea salt ice-cream!" said Pence enthusiastically.

"Ok" agreed Kairi "Let's go!"

Olette rolls her eyes. "You are going to turn _into_ a sea salt ice-cream if you don't stop eating them Pence!"

Pence smiles dreamily, causing Hayner, Olette and Kairi to laugh.

"What?" Asks Pence "What did I do?"

Olette only shakes her head. "Come on Kairi, let's get some ice-cream!" She says as she pulls Kairi from the room.

a/n: ok, once again, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks to volume-5 and mOOnlite-dUSk for being my first ever reviewers!


	3. Reunion

a/n: Ok, this is my first ever fic, so be nice! Written (and named) with help from my friend volume-5.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places etc. in this story, they belong to Square-Enix.

Never Lost

Chapter 2

A 15 year old boy named Sora was sitting on his favourite chair in the cockpit of his Gummi ship, which he used to travel through the space between different worlds. His friend Donald Duck was driving while his other friend Goofy was looking at a map on a computer.

He hummed happily as he watched meteors and other ships wizz by the window.

"Hey look!" Goofy cried, pointing to a previously blank part of the map, which now showed a town with a tall clock tower. "Twilight Town's back!"

"Cool" said Sora happily "we can go back there and visit Hayner, Pence and Olette!"

The 3 friends had met Hayner, Pence and Olette while visiting Twilight Town earlier, but when they left, the pathway closed, and they couldn't get back. Now that the pathway has opened again, they can go back and visit.

"Well, what do you say Donald, next stop Twilight Town?" Asked Sora.

"You bet!" replied Donald enthusiastically, putting the Gummi ship into drive mode. "Let's go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We're here!" Announced Donald, as they landed next to the train station.

"Good" replied Sora "now let's go to the usual spot!"

The usual spot was the name of Hayner, Pence and Olette's hideout at the edge of the town. It had only one room, but it was comfortable, and a place for them to meet.

On their way through the town, the met Pence, who was running in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Pence!" Called Sora

Pence spun around and ran back to them. "Sora!" he said happily "You have to come back to the usual spot, there's a girl called Kairi there, and she's looking for you!"

"Kairi? Seriously?" said Sora shocked "Kairi's here?"

"Yep" replied Pence "and she's waiting for you at the usual spot!"

"Well what are we waiting for then?" cried Sora "Lets go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kairi was sitting in the usual spot reading a book when she heard someone come in. She looked up, and then froze when she saw who it was.

"Sora!" She cried.

He nodded, smiling. She jumped up and ran to hug him. He stood there frozen for a second before wrapping his arms around her. She smiled as she hugged him.

"I've missed you" she whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder. 'I love the feel of his arms around me' she thought dreamily 'he makes me feel so safe…'

"I missed you too" he replied "I'm sorry I never came back..."

She smiled "that's ok" she replied "I got sick of waiting, so I decided to come looking for you"

He stepped back to take a look at her "You've changed" he observed.

She giggled "I know" she replied "so have you"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora walked through the entrance of the usual spot nervously. He stopped just inside the door and looked at her. 'Wow…' he thought 'she looks so pretty with her hair longer like that.' She looked up, then froze with a look of amazement on her face.

"Sora!" she said happily.

He smiled and nodded, then his eyes widened as she ran and flung her arms around his waist. 'What do I do?' he thought desperately, then slowly put his arms around her, returning the hug. 'She's taller' he thought absently, as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I've missed you" she whispered. He smiled contentedly and held her closer.

"I've missed you too" he replied then, remembering why she was there felt guilty "I'm sorry I never came back… "

"That's ok" she replied, smiling at him "I got sick of waiting, so I decided to come looking for you"

He stepped back to look at her 'she's so different' he thought. "You've changed" he said.

She giggled "I know, so have you."

a/n: Yay:D Sora and Kairi! Special thanks to volume-5 for helping me write that scene and also to key46812, Keys of darkness and volume-5 for reviewing!


	4. A New Path

a/n: Hi again!! Sorry for the long wait... I lost my motivation… but anyway, enjoy the chapter! Written (and named) with help from my friend volume-5 also a big thanks to 100-percent-hp-fan for helping me write this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places etc. in this story, they belong to Square-Enix.

Never Lost

Chapter 3

In a dark room, hidden inside an old mansion, a man was seated on a large chair. His face, lit up by the computer screen before him, was covered in red bandages, so all that could be seen were his eyes, glowing orange in the faint light.

"So… Sora is with the girl?" he asked, looking up at the man standing beside him.

"Yes" His companion replied

"Hmm…" The man looked at his hands thoughtfully "Perhaps we could use this to our advantage." He looked up to see the other man's reaction.

"In which way?" asked his companion cautiously "How is it going to affect Sora?"

The man laughed "Well, _Ansem_, I was thinking…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a hill in Twilight Town sat two figures, bathed in golden light.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" sighed Kairi, leaning her head against Sora's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is" He replied looking down at her 'and so are you…' he added mentally.

He wrapped an arm around her as she shivered, and for a while they both sat there, admiring the view.

"So..." said Kairi slowly, reluctant to break the silence "Where do we go next? Are we going to move on to a different world?"

"Well, we have to wait for a pathway to open before we can leave." Replied Sora "But after that we'll probably go back to Hollow Bastion."

She smiled up at him. "Ok"

They stood up and started walking down the hill together. At the bottom of the hill they saw three prople lying on the ground surrounded by Nobodies.

"Stay here" Sora told kairi before rushing forward to help. He quickly defeated the Nobodies then went to help the people up.

"Hi, I'm Sora" he said.

"I'm Seifer" replied one of them, who seemed to be the leader. He held out a trophy with four different coloured orbs decorating it. "This goes to the strongest person in Twilight Town."

"Thaks, but I don't want it" Sora commented.

Seifer ignored Sora and threw the trophy at him before turning and leaving, his friends following.

"Hey guys!" called Hayner as he ran up to meet them, the rest of the gang close behind him.

"Hey!" exclaimed Sora.

"Whats that?" asked Donald, pointing to the trophy

"It's a trophy. Some guy named Seifer gave it to us after we defeated some Nobodies" Sora replied, passing it to Goofy.

"Can i see it?" asked Pence

"Sure" replied Sora

Goofy stepped forwards to give it to him but tripped on a mushroom and dropped it.

Hayner, Pence, Olette and Kairi all picked up one of the small coloured orbs that fell off the trophy. As they held them up to the light, Sora pulled out the similar orb that they had been given while in Twilight Town previously, and held it up.

As the light shined through the balls, Sora and Kairi's appearance changed, and for a second, Roxas and Namine could be seen in their place.

"Sora? Kairi? Are you alright" asked Donald.

"Huh…? Oh, yeah fine" Sora replied while Kairi nodded in agreement.

Then, a bright light flared up around Sora, and when it had faded he smiled at them and said: "The pathway is open; it's time for us to go!"

a/n: Thanks to Volume-5, key46812, Taeniaea, evil-music-in-the-backround and 100-percent-hp-fan for reviewing!


End file.
